In recent years, more precise and convenient devices have been developed to allow persons with disabilities to drive a vehicle.
Such control devices allow the operation of the controls by the simple operations, while maintaining maximum safety.
As to the controls to be operated directly acting on the steering wheel of the vehicle, with particular reference to the accelerator and to the brake, different solutions have been proposed, particularly by the same Applicant, concerning the use of mechanical or electromechanical devices that over the years have allowed many persons with disabilities to drive.
However, with the development of the technology, and particularly with the development of the electronic, new horizons opened in this specific field.
In fact, using electronic devices it is possible to make driving by persons with disabilities easier and safer, giving performances far better then those obtained until now.
Obviously, the development of electronic acceleration, braking and friction devices requires the realization of control transmission members different with respect to those presently used for the mechanical and electromechanical devices.
In this context, the Applicant has realized and established a modified steering wheel allowing transmission from the manual controls by the user to the electronic actuators for the accelerator or for another control member of the vehicle.